


I Can't See In The Dark

by RarePair_Paradise



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by the Twilight Series, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Fushiguro Megumi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePair_Paradise/pseuds/RarePair_Paradise
Summary: Twilight Series inspired Sukufushj FanfictionJust read it 😂 I'M JOKING! Here's the beginningI’d never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I can’t bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Tokyo. I’d miss the heat. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained Older Sister. And her new husband…But they want to go on the road, so I’m gonna spend some time with my dad, and this will be a good thing. I think. In the region of Kantō, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there’s a small town named Hida-Takayama.(Look it up if you're interested) Population, 3,120 people. This is where I’m moving.
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi & Fushiguro Toji, Fushiguro Megumi & Gojo Satoru, Fushiguro Megumi & Itadori Yuuji, Fushiguro Megumi & Zenin Maki, Fushiguro Megumi/Itadori Yuuji, Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna, Gojo Satoru/Nanami Kento, Kugisaki Nobara/Zenin Maki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toudou Aoi & Zenin Mai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Can't See In The Dark

I’d never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I can’t bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Tokyo. I’d miss the heat. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained Older Sister. And her new husband…But they want to go on the road, so I’m gonna spend some time with my dad, and this will be a good thing. I think. In the region of Kantō, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there’s a small town named Hida-Takayama.(Look it up if you're interested) Population, 3,120 people. This is where I’m moving.

Megumi looked out the window, taking in his new but gloomy surroundings. He's sitting next to his uniformed father, police chief, Toji Fushiguro. In his early 40's and slightly less yet still introverted, unlike his very introverted son Megumi. Their silence contrasting Megumi's relationship with his sister. "Y-... Your hair got longer" Toji said as he decided to not let the silence go on any longer "Yeah I guess… Though I did cut it since the last time I saw you" Megumi glanced over to his father. "Guess it grew out again?" Megumi just nodded. "How is your sister?" The older man asked, "Tsumiki is fine dad," Megumi said as the awkward silence came over the car again. 

The police car passes a yield sign that, obviously, doesn't serve any purpose. As the cruiser drives around the town, Megumi takes in the logging town. Every storefront has a wood carving. The Timber Museums sign is two loggers cutting down a tree, turning it into a stump and the police station is a small wooden building across from City Hall. Megumi continues to observe the town that flies pass his eyes the rest of the way home. Well, to his old home. 

Toji's cruiser pulls up to an old two-story house with an ugly blue paint job. Megumi looks around the yard as he gets out of the car. There is a woodshed full of firewood, as well as two axe's leaning up against the side of it. In the garage there is a small boat, fishing gear, and an old buoy. 

'Home…' Megumi thinks 

Megumi went to grab his bags but Toji beat him too it "D-dad I can carry them it's no big deal" he says quietly but said male smiled at his son "oh no no! It's fine Megumi I've got it" He said as he climbed up the stairs leading to the front door. Megumi tenses.' That was the first time in 7 years that he's called me by my name' the ravenette thought but he shook his head around as he followed his father into the house.

The house isn't stylish, the only new thing in there was a flat screen TV, but it was comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Toji fishing with a man he didn't recognize at first, but after a few seconds of looking he saw the name. Wasuke Itadori. He remembered playing with the man's grandson, yet he couldn't remember the boys name. Near those pictures were a few addressed to "Daddy" from his 7 year old self. Megumi winced at the picture of him in a police outfit that was way too big for him, sitting stubbornly on the ground as if he didn't get his way. 

Megumi's thoughts were cut off by his father talking to him " I put grandpa's old desk in your room and I cleared off a shelf in the bathroom so feel free to use it" he heard Toji yell from the kitchen. Megumi grimaced 'Oh.. that's right. Only one bathroom' he thought. Megumi's eyes landed on a picture of his mother and Toji hugging each other, love radiating off of them. Toji then comes into the hallway near the living room " I'll just bring these to your room" he says looking away from the picture, seemingly ashamed. "Oh I can do it" Megumi says as he goes to grab the bags as Toji does the same. They awkwardly bump into each other and Megumi backs off, letting the older male carry the bags up the stairs. 

An antique roll top desk sits in the corner of the decent sized room. The room is filled with childhood remnants that have seen better days. As Megumi starts to unpack his belongings, loneliness finally starts to overwhelm him. He sits down heavily on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Suddenly, there's a honk in front of the house. Megumi stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and walked across the hallway to see a faded red truck pull up into the driveway. 

Megumi walks down the stairs and exits the house to find Toji greeting the driver. He looked about Megumi's age with pale pink hair and hints of childish roundness in his face.The two of them helped another man out of the truck and into a wheelchair. Megumi then recognized the man as Wasuke Itadori from the photos in the house. Megumi walked closer and realized that the boy was Yuuji Itadori, the ravenette waved at the group. "Megumi, you remember Wasuke right?" His dad asked, making Megumi tense at the use of his name.'I have to get used to that' Megumi nodded and smiled at the man. "Thank god you're finally here! Toji wouldn't shut up once he found out you were coming" Wasuke said with a hardy laugh "Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you down the hill" Toji threatened, though there was no real malice behind his words. 

"Not before I ram you in the ankles!" Wasuke said as he took several rolls at Toji, who dodged. Yuuji shakes his head at his grandfather and Megumi's Father, as he shyly approaches Megumi."I'm Yuuji. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "Yeah... I think I remember.." Megumi nodded his head and he looked back at the older men "Are they always like this?" The ravenette asked as he crossed his arms. Yuuji laughed "It's getting worse with old age-" 

Toji then smiles and pays the hood of the truck, getting Megumi's attention "So! How do you like your homecoming gift?" He asked as he threw the keys to his son. Megumi quickly caught the keys and looked at each of the men around him "Huh?" He then stared at his dad then at the truck and gasped "N-no way! This truck is for me?" He asked in awe. Toji nodded and pointed at the man in the wheelchair with his thumb "Just bought it off of Wasuke here" he placed his hands on his hips." I just rebuilt the engine" The pinkette said and Megumi looked back at him then at the truck again "It's perfect!" He smiled a genuine smile. The first real smile since Megumi arrived in Hida-Takayama. "Yuuji can show you how it works-" Wasuke was cut off as Megumi grabbed Yuuji's hand and pulled him towards the truck "come on dude!" 

Wasuke chuckled along with Toji as they went inside the house, letting the two boys be alone with the truck. "Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but-" Yuuji starts and Megumi listens as he quickly learns how to work the truck. "Maybe I can give you a ride to school?" The ravenette asks "S-sorry but I got to school on the reservation" he says. Megumi catches the stutter but doesn't acknowledge it "That sucks...it would be awesome to know at least one person" He sighs but his grief is quickly replaced by excitement as the truck starts up. Loud, belching and turning heads as Megumi parks, mortified. All eyes are on him as he climbs out of his truck and steps in a puddle, soaking his red sneakers. He slinks toward school, already hating how his first day is going.


End file.
